The StarFighter
by WindDragoon647
Summary: A boy transported 1,000 years into the future Chapters 1,2,3


Chapter One  
  
There were four people were crowding around a fire a one girl was crying the boy got up and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and started to comfort her she then started to cry on his shoulder. He got up and looked out at the golden setting sun and started to think to himself. "Lauren said that this was my story that all this is my story but it isn't, this is all our stories and this is my beginning" He got ready he sat down "I t started when." A boy surrounded by people that were all cheering for him as he walked toward him "Hey Terry over here" some girls were calling for him he ran over "Hey" "Can we have your autograph please" "sure "he grabbed the paper and signed it "Hey and for you if" as he pointed to one of the girls "When I win my match I'll do this" he threw his sword in the air did a back flip and caught it and watched as the crowd clapped "that'll mean it was for you and we'll go out after the game okay" "okay" her face turned red "Well people I gotta go but I'll hope you'll all be there to cheer me on and you don't forget our date, okay." "Okay" He ran off to the stadium where the duels were held a crowd of people were blocking the path and when they saw him coming they all ran to him he bum rushed the crowd to get through the laser defense wall and made his way in. His team was ready to go in he grabbed his wooden sword and ran out on the field in this game they're 5 players each has a sword it's like a mini war and every time an opposing player falls the other team gets a point and they count up the points at the end of four minutes. The teams were ready and on the field they could feel the tension in the air starting to build up more until the buzzer sounded of and Terry's team went and started going after the other team He looked over and saw that the girl he saw earlier was cheering for him and she looked like she was saying turn around and just when he did he blocked just in time before he got hit and the crowd stated yelling "its that that time" he nodded and jumped into the air and came down with a force that shook the people on the field he quickly took advantage and knocked the others down to give the team a total of 5 points Terry did his back flip and pointed at the girl just then a rumbling could be heard, everyone quickly ran out Terry stayed in the ground collapsed he jumped and grabbed a nearby pole and hung onto it and climbed out as he was running someone stopped him "Hey kid where ya goin" "Hey Lauren what's goin on" "Shut up and look up" he looked up and saw a dark shadowy figure over head "We called it The Black Monster it would come out and kill on a red moon" "Black monster" [It was then I felt something strange about it but I didn't really pay it any attention, well for now anyway.] "Here take this" she handed him a sword "What am I supposed to do with this" "We gotta go come on" she quickly ran and stopped a hoard of sharp spikes came rushing down and blossomed into monsters but not all at once "Hey Lauren those things are blocking the way" "Just kill the ones that matter to get through, got it" "Yeah" they quickly cut through the ones that were right in front of them slash after slash until all of the remaining spike blossomed into monster and a fresh hoard of them came right in front of them and they blossomed too, but quicker "Hey Lauren were surrounded what are we gonna do" "We'll think of something" they both looked around desperately they saw that a gas tanker was in the middle of one the hoards "Hey kid, get ready to run when I tell you to, got it" "Yeah" "Hey listen don't die on me okay" "Right, whatever"[I didn't understand what she meant by don't die on me and I didn't really care until later when I found out that particular meaning was for] Lauren aimed and with great power through the sword at it "Now Jump to the other side." They both ran and jumped off just as the sword hit the tanker and made a big explosion and the force from the explosion threw them forward Lauren landed on the other bridge but Terry landed and the side and hung onto it for life "Yo Lauren help me up" she looked up at the shadowy figure "You sure this is what you want" there was an awkward silence "Okay" he lifted up Terry with one of her hands "See ya later kid, and like I said don't die on me now, got it" she got him and threw him into the sky and a dark hole came and sucked him in. Terry screamed, and was floating he could see pictures of his mom and dad, a bright flash of light came and they were gone he blacked out from their. He awoke in a place that seemed to be in ruin he got up and started to walk around, he felt lonely nobody was around he'd wish that anyone was there Lauren or somebody, he continued walking looking around when he saw a big door he pushed it open the door automatically closed behind him he continued to walk forward. But stopped he collapsed on the ground from the extreme coldness and hunger [I felt like just dyin in that place, but I remembered what Lauren told me don't die on me, yeah easy for her to say she wasn't the one freezing and starving in a place with no one here and nothing around] he got up and started trying to make his way over to some stairs he stopped on the stone stairs he lied there and started crawling up them he made his way up hungrily and wearily he stopped and thought to himself "Is this the end for me, sorry Lauren, couldn't do it" he then blacked out for awhile , he smelled something that was familiar [I didn't realize it then, but that was my mom's cooking even after all those years I can still tell what her cooking smells like.] He got up and a shadowy fly off [At first I thought I was delusion and thought I had gone crazy but, that bread that was still steaming reassured my thinking and I didn't think about it any more.] "Ahh food" he said and started to eat immediately stuffing it all in his mouth and nearly choking to death but miraculously he survived and he got up and let out a big yawn "Well that was a good break but now to keep moving." He continued to walk up the stairs he opened the large door he opened it, there was a fountain the water was partly frozen and the room was really cold. He sat down and looked around it was getting really dark "I need to start a fire" he looked around and saw a picture that was dry "okay, now all I need is something to start it" he reached into his pocket "nothing there" he sat down and tried to remember something he jumped up "My sword the one Lauren gave me, I can start a fire with it" he ran back to the place where he first came in through the big door. He found his sword he went to pick it up but when he looked up he saw a girl there "Hey" he said shouting out loud to her she quickly ran up "Hi are you a StarFighter too." "No, I don't know what one is" "Then you're a temple robber!!" she said angrily "No I'm not a" "Liar, prepare to fight" "wait" "just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm gonna hold out on you" she took out two daggers. "Hey I'm not gonna fight you." "Then feel my wrath" She ran at him with her arms backs then she slashed at him but he blocked it with the sword, he threw her back she came a second time this time Terry knocked the daggers out of her hand then she kicked the sword out his hand then she kicked him in the back of the leg and he fell down, she then tried to punch him in the face but he moved out of the way, she continued to keep attacking Terry got up and said. "Hey, I'm not a-"but before he could finish a quick fist came to his face and knocked him out cold [That was the first time I met Fiona and the first time that I realized that a woman can hit so hard.] When he woke up she was gone but he was still in the same place he was in covered with a blanket he got up thinking and talking to himself "How this get on me did that black thing give it, to me or was it that crazy girl, anyway I got to find a way out of here." He got up and ran to the nearest door there and he could hear fighting going on inside, he opened it slowly and peeked in and saw that girl from earlier inside fighting against a monster it had white fur, sharp claws and teeth with fangs and a tail, with spikes coming down its back. [Now if this was you and she'd done to you what she did to me then you would've left here there, and I was gonna do the same but, I helped her out anyway but I shouldn't have with all the trouble she and I were gonna get into.] "Hey need some help" she looked at him angrily "not from a temple robber like you" she jumped back and jolted forward the monster slapped and she hit the wall and fell to the ground "Hey I'm not a temple robber now let me help you" she got up "okay then come on" they stood together and ran towards it. It swung its claw and they jumped and came down and stabbed it in its head and then jumped down. "Yeah that got him" "don't be so cocky, we just tired him, now its time for me to capture him" "ok, whatever that is." She took out a flute and started to play a barrier came around the monster and lifted it up from the ground it started to get smaller and smaller the monster tried to resist but it was no use then it shot at her and she stood there letting it go inside her body "Hey, what the hell just happened" Terry said "shut up this is the hard part I must learn to harness the power of it in my body" she sat there looking frustrated and letting out a low moan from time to time. Terry watched anxiously at her until she fell out on the ground sweating "I've done it now I'm a StarFighter." [I didn't know what the heck a StarFighter was or did yet but later it became clear "Come on let's get outta" Terry said Fiona tried to get up but she had no energy left "I wish I could but I can't." "Oh, well after all you've been through, I wouldn't be able to walk either" he thought for a moment "hey I'll just have to carry you on my back, okay?" "Well.....okay but you better not try nothing freaky or I'll knock you out like before" "don't worry I won't" he backed up and let her get on his back and they walked out. "So that was some amazing stuff you did back there against that monster" "well for one it wasn't a monster it was a guardian beast and I've been training for along time" "wow all that training really paid off didn't it, you know you could do a lot of good with your skills." "Yeah" he looked back and saw that she was upset about something [When I said that I didn't know the slightest thing about a StarFighter or anything, but later I understood what that meant.] "Hey, take off that gloom face were almost out of here because I remember these stairs" "ok" he thought of some way to cheer her up he thought back "Hey do you want to hear something funny" "what" "well when I got here I collapsed on the these stairs, right" "right" "well I blacked out and when I woke up I thought I saw a Black shadowy figure fly off" he started to laugh "What!!!!!! You mean the Black monster's here and you got close to it with out dying or suffering of any sort." "Hey, slow down now what the heck is this black monster" they heard a loud roaring sound that came from the sky, they looked up and he saw that shadowy figure "OH MAN, THAT'S IT" "We can take it, right?" "It's pointless, I can't defeat it yet" "what, how come." "I haven't got the final guardian beast yet and without it I'm powerless" the black monster came down and started to walk towards them, but it stopped and held its head like it was hurting inside and let out a big roar Terry and the girl could only look at it. "Come on we've got to run for it" she said Terry turned around and started to run away the black monster looked at them and a big black hurricane came up and sucked them inside, they held each others hands as tight as they could, but the winds were to strong, and they began to separate slipping until they were separated and blew into opposite directions.  
  
Chapter Two  
The Discovery  
  
[After the Incident we flew into two separate directions I didn't know what became of her but as for me I was alone again shaking inside of a cave with no one around] "Why am I always alone Terry shouted out "WHY!!!!!!!"" he was still a little shaken up from the drop and he fell out unconscious. "Hey man, are you okay" a voice said "heeeeey." Terry grunted then went back to sleep the man lifted him up "Come on sleepy head lets get you back to the village" [That man saved my life that day I didn't have the strength to move or even talk I still owe him for it.] He brought to a small village and inside one of the houses "Rest here there's food right on that table when you feel better come find me in the village it isn't that big so it shouldn't be that hard. Okay?" Terry mustered up enough strength to say "okay" back. He slept when he woke up it was in the afternoon he ate the food on the table and then left the house "It feels good to be around people, but I wonder what happened to that girl." He saw two kids playing in the center of the village he continued to walk down the street of dirt looking around "Hey kid you new here" "yeah my name is Terry and I was looking for the guy that saved my life" "well if your looking for him he's probably praying at the temple he's a very religious guy you know" "thanks I'll be heading there where is it" "you'll find it" he started walking when he came upon the biggest building there. "Guess I found it" he ran up the stairs and opened the door he saw the guy praying to a statue "Hey" he said to him "hey kid you alright now you were pretty messed up" "yeah, why are praying" "why not, it brings good luck and refreshes the mind" his face started to look troubled "I found out yesterday that my sister was attacked by the black monster at the temple and my other sister went to go look for her along with a team" [We all know what sister he was talking about I didn't think I had the heart to tell him that she might be dead] "I hope they find her" "thanks man, I appreciate it, but I know they'll find her she's hard headed and has an Iron will she won't die so easily." A man ran into the temple "Lance" he said breathing for air "calm down" "The rescue team and your sister (exhales) are in trouble we ran into a blacklite I took us by surprise I ran to tell you" "Damn, I can't leave the village" he looked at Terry, but before he could ask "I'll do it" "good you take him to the place, I have trust in his abilities" "got it, come, there's no time to waste" he followed the guy to a cave and through it they ran all the way to a deserted area half of it was already in water "They're in the ruins this as far as I'm gonna go" "Thanks I'll go on" the man stopped him "take these they're herbs for healing the wounded" he handed them over Terry nodded then ran off. He could hear roaring from far away he ran toward the sound "Damn it" the voice said it sounded familiar he ran towards it "Lauren!!!! It's you!!!" "Kid this is really no time to talk you know" she slashed through on of the monsters "where's your sword?" she said "uhh well ha ha I lost it" the walked over to him and punched him in the head, hard Terry rubbed it "and that's something that I can do without" he said "quit being a baby and take this you're lucky I always bring a back up." She gave him another sword identical to the one he had before "Now lets go we have a crew to rescue" they ran into a tunnel, a large area could be seen they walked in and looked up and they could see the some of the water that they were under "Hey Lauren do you realize that were under water" "yeah and do you realize that if we don't kill that blacklite we'll both die here by that same water you're looking at" "gee Lauren you have to take the fun outta everything" "yes I do" she said blankly they walked down until they could hear screams they ran towards the voices the team was being corned by the blacklite "Terry I'll handle this you go to Fiona" "the girl" "yeah" Terry ran down the tunnel Lauren smiled "Now it's time for me to have some fun." Terry ran fast, along the way he could hear Fiona yelling in pain he went into a room and saw her up against a wall and a big monster with claws starring down at her it walked up to her and put his claw up to deliver the final blow, Terry ran and blocked it, forced its claws up with his sword and then came down with force across its chest the monster backed up in pain and then and then Terry ran towards it and stabbed it in the stomach and kicked it off of his sword and then sheathed it. He ran over to Fiona who was lying and the side of the wall looking beaten up "Hey wake up" he said as he shook her, her eyes kept' open the closed "you're the boy from before" she said wearily "yeah, don't talk I'll carry you on my back just like before, but this time I'll make sure to keep you safe this time" "thanks and remember if you try anything funny I'll knock you out like before" Terry picked her up and put her on his back they walking up tunnel when the monster came back "Terry run!!!" said Lauren he looked behind him and started running the monster stated to suck up a lot of air and then puffed itself up "Its gonna blow hurry up" she said the monster exploded Terry jumped and grabbed the ridge of the land where Lauren was and tried to pull himself up. He could feel her grip around his neck slipping, she completely let go and began to fall into the water. Terry jumped from the ridge and into the water he could see her body moving around lifelessly, he swam faster towards her and grabbed her arm and then began to swim up, his vision was getting blurry and he was losing air. He made it to the surface and gasped for air with Fiona in his arm Lauren saw them and threw down a rope he grabbed it "Come on men pull" they all pulled him up Fiona laid on the ground not breathing "Lauren" he said hesitatingly "What should I do" Lauren felt her neck "she still has a faint pulse you'll have to give her mouth to mouth and I don't want to hear any sass about it" Terry sucked in a lot of air and blew it into her mouth, nothing happened he tried again and nothing happened, he started getting scared [This was one of the scariest things I had to ever encountered I wasn't sure if she'd make it] he sucked in some air and put his mouth on hers, her eyes opened they both looked surprised at each other Terry got off her Fiona jumped up "You freak!!!" she said then she knocked him out cold [ I still feel the pain from when she punched that day and sometimes I think I should've just left her there the first time we met it would've been a lot less painful.] 


End file.
